Clair de Lune
by Nuneori
Summary: ¿Cómo es que la había conocido? ¡Tan fácil! Tan… fugaz. Llegó a su vida como aquella nieve llegó ese día. Tan inesperado, tan sorpresivo, y tan acogedor. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. —Feliz Navidad, Rukia.   Dedicado a JaNy y SR ¡Feliz Navidad!


¡Holaaa! A ver, cómo empezar con ésto. ¡Me siento como el primer día de clases! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no subía NADA a este fandom, mi tan querido fandom. ¿No hace falta decir que adoro Bleach, no? ¡Y además el IchiRuki!

No me había atrevido a subir nada por el miedo de estropear, lo que es ahora, un muy buen fandom. Pero vale, he llegado aquí por el amor que siento hacia ciertas personitas y hacia cierta parejita tan encantadora (:

Ya va, les explico cómo va esto:

Es un drabble. Sí, es cortito. Especialmente va dedicado a **JaNy.** El escrito lo hice hace algún tiempo, de hecho, quería que ella fuese mi beta pero por cosas del destino no se pudo. Siempre quise dedicarlo algo a esta personita, porque la admiro por sus escritos, la admiro por su persona y muchas cosas más. ¡Justo me tocó de amiga secreta! Así que, esperé para subirlo el 24 y en víspira de noche buena.

JaNy, ela, elita, elota, elonga, **TE AMO**. Eres una gran persona, muy bella, muy transparante, y te juro, que quiero ser como tú cuando sea más vieja (porque estás anciana(?)). De ti he aprendido mucho, y espero seguir haciéndolo. Sé que lo dramático no te gusta, pero no pude sacar nada. Espero que te guste un montón si no, entenderé, escribo mal(?).

Y qué va, ¿esperaban que sólo fuese para la mensa mencionada de allá arriba? Nop. Un humilde regalo, tanto para Ela, como para mis chicas Stop Rain. ¡LAS ADORO!. Quisiera nombrar a unas cuantas personas,(sin desmerecer a las demás IchiRukis hots que hay); Kony, Shiroi Kimiko, LovelyAnn, Cielo, Lemonfire, Ross, Funnygirlanime, Kit-Kat, n0 HaNa.o0o (Isis), Story Love (Carito), Mayra, Mony, LaChivix (Di), Sis (Fumiis), Tsuki_no_Hana, Kari y por último, pero no menos importante, a May Hudson. ¡A todas las de mi querido foro Stop Rain! (pueden linkearlo a través de mi perfil)

Y en general a todo el mundo IchiRukience de Fanfiction: ¡Les deseo una muy feliz navidad!

Ahora a las cosillas legales:

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad; pertenecen a Kubo Tite que algún día no muy lejano nos hará orgasmear con una escena IchiRuki explícita(?). ¡Si no Urahara Kisuke sería completamente mío! Y no un simple esposo ficticio ):

**Aclaraciones: **Drabble; IchiRuki; Angst. (Podría decírse).

**

* * *

**

**Clair de Lune**

_De noche te vi partir  
dejando así la tibia fragancia  
con la que nací._

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

—_¡¿Ya? —preguntó impaciente. Mordió su labio inferior en señal de desesperación y arqueó una ceja. Estaba claramente impaciente. Las pequeñas manos sostenían con fuerza su rostro y la cinta de lana tapaba su ojos; dejándole al descubierto su debilidad. _

—_¡¿Quieres tranquilizarte? —expresó enojada. Llevaban menos de dos minutos caminando y su acompañante no ayudaba mucho. ¿Qué mierda le costaba caminar con los ojos vendados? ¡No era nada del otro mundo! _

—_Siento que me caeré, Rukia. ¡Y sé que te vas a reír de eso, enana! —dedujo. Sus pies se pegaron al suelo y señaló con el índice a su amiga optando una posición desiquilibrada. _

_Rukia rió. El muy estúpido estaba apuntando hacia… la nada. Sus finos labios se curvaron suavemente dejando a la vista una hermosa sonrisa. _

—_¿No confías en mí? —le preguntó aún sonriendo. _

_Ichigo guardó silencio. _

—_El que calla otorga, ¿no? —cruzó sus brazos a nivel de su pecho. _

—_Tsk —refunfuñó. Su cuerpo tambaleó al querer avanzar totalmente solo —Vale, tal vez necesite ayuda. _

Sobó sus manos frías. El hielo comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo. Con tan sólo una chaqueta y una bufanda, se encontraba él ahí… sentado. Llevó sus manos a la boca, ésta vez queriendo calentarlas con el aliento tibio.

Bajó la cabeza, observó cómo la nieve inundaba el lugar, dejando un claro rastro de su andar. ¿Cómo es que la había conocido? ¡Tan fácil! Tan… fugaz. Llegó a su vida como aquella nieve llegó ese día. Tan inesperado, tan sorpresivo, y tan acogedor. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios fríos.

Tantos recuerdos que enmarcar, tantas historias que contar, tantas experiencias que vivir… Tantos años que esperar.

Levantó su rostro y se dedicó a mirar cada detalle del espacio en donde se encontraba. Cada rincón de él…

—_¡Ya! __—__dijo con emoción. Rukia paró en seco y dio media vuelta. Miró a su compañero de miles de batallas quien se encontraba con los labios torcidos y su postura indicaba lo cuán impaciente estaba. Se acercó a él con paso lento y posó sus manos en la venda. _

_Y lo miró con ternura. Sus manos tomaron la forma del rostro de Ichigo, dejándolo atónito. El cálido toque de su compañera lo estremeció, mas sin embargo no se movió. Disfrutaron el fugaz momento porque ese era el último._

—_¿Listo, Kurosaki-kun? __—__soltó melosamente. _

_El aludido gruñó. Posó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, esperó a que sus ojos por fin descubiertos se acostumbraran al frío de la noche. Poco a poco comenzó a divisar el lugar… Era hermoso. La luna se veía reflejada en las aguas que yacían calmadas. Atrás de ésta, se podía apreciar la ciudad de lo iluminada que estaba, por las temporadas navideñas. El lugar estaba desolado, sólo ellos dos, sólo ellos para presenciar la hermosa luna, sólo ellos dos; como siempre estaban. _

—_Feliz navidad, Ichigo. _

—Feliz navidad, Rukia.

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza, revolvió los cabellos anaranjados con estupor. Los copitos de nieve cayeron suavemente a su rostro. No había nadie que le contestara. No había nadie que observara la luna con él. No habían rastros de pasos caminando a su lado, no habían risas, ni tampoco el silencio encantador que producía solamente_ ella._ Porque _ella_, simplemente no estaba. Porque ahora, él estaba ahí, mirándola con ternura. Mirándola a ella, mirando a su Luna.

_;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;_

_Luna, mi luna  
compañera de horas de tranquilidad._

_(Poema de Soledad B. Castro)_


End file.
